


Blessings of Friendship

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: When Edmund realizes how cold it is outside, he offers Anna his coat.





	Blessings of Friendship

The frigid winds whipped fiercely down the lane carrying leaves, twigs, and anything that was not thoroughly attached to heavily weighted items with it. There is a terrible howl emitted when it wraps its invisible icy tendrils around the structure of a barn. The foreboding clouds foretold of snow though the calendar had scarcely marked mid-fall. Since the decline in the weather had not been thusly predicted by the Almanac, Anna had left her favored cloak behind at Whitehall; where, unfortunately, it could not provide any semblance of protection against the elements.

DeJong had kept her after the intended hours in order to tend to drunken sailors that had arrived via the Sound. Their raucous laughter and conversations (that ought not to be held in the presence of any respectable lady) left her longing for the presence of a true gentleman. The unruly soldiers’ behavior was only further tolerated for a few minutes. Long enough for Anna to set right what chaos had been created in the hours she had been entertaining them. Tankards of ale had dried up and plates had been washed in preparation for the next day’s return to work.

When Edmund had finally appeared at the tavern door to escort her back to Whitehall, a grateful smile wound upwards upon her pale-raspberry lips. “I’m so glad you arrived. I feared DeJong might try and detain me all night,” she conveys as she slides out the door with her welcome companion.

One step into the evening air causes her to shiver, quaking with such force that it could not go unnoticed. Arms barred across her chest in a futile attempt to keep the cold caress of the air off of her exposed skin. Dark eyes flitter over to examine him as he begins to offer up his coat in order to provide some small comfort to her. “Won’t you need your coat?” The brunette questions between the chattering of her teeth. She did not wish to deprive him of what warmth he could manage to find in such horrible weather. That isn’t to say she would not be receptive to the idea of being surrounded by his heavy material covering, it was just she could not fathom putting him out in order to obtain the desired warmth. Whitehall is quite a distance from their present location. Surely, he would lament the loss of his jacket.


End file.
